


Dangerous at Both Ends and Crafty in the Middle

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [87]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For Horse Day, Gen, M/M, Title from the second RDJ Sherlock Holmes movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry is teaching Daisy how to ride a horse, Eggsy stays well away





	Dangerous at Both Ends and Crafty in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> My National Day's website is down at the moment, so there's no website here, oh well

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us, love?” Harry asked, pausing in the doorway of the study.

“You still taking Dais to the stables?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’m staying here.”

Harry laughed, coming into the room and pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s temple. “We’ll see you when we get home, then?”

Eggsy pulled Harry back in, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’ll see you when you get home, I was thinking spaghetti for dinner.”

“That sounds good,” Harry agreed. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

“Poppa?” Daisy turned on her horse to look at Harry. “How come Daddy never comes to the stables with us?”

“Daddy doesn’t like horses that much, petal,” Harry answered, urging his horse to go a bit faster to walk next to Daisy’s.

“Why not?”

“You know how you don’t like bugs?”

Daisy wrinkled her nose. “Bugs are gross, horses are nice and soft and friendly!”

Harry laughed. “Some people like bugs, petal.”

“Oh,” Daisy said quietly. “Butterflies don’t count as bugs, do they, Poppa?”

“Of course not, petal,” Harry smiled. “Now let’s head back to the stable, Daddy is making dinner for us.”

Daisy beamed, urging her horse to go a bit faster, Harry following just behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
